Connector assemblies typically include a plug connector having a plug housing containing pin contacts mated to a receptacle connector having a receptacle housing containing socket contacts. The plug housing and the receptacle housing are physically mated, which physically and electrically connect the pin and socket contacts to form an electrical connection.
Such connectors are used for fluorescent ballast light applications. In these application, a plug connector and a receptacle connector are mated by use of tools and/or require more than one hand. The use of tools and/or multiple hands is inconvenient and undesirable.
Upon being mated, these connectors may be contained within a ballast box. Often, a fluid which converts into a foam or solid is introduced into these boxes as potting. This foam or solid prevents the mated connectors from being separated without cutting the wires.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide a connector and connecting method that allows the physical and electrical connection of a mated electrical connector assembly to occur outside of the potting region and can be connected and/or disconnected without cutting wires that does not require tools and may be connected and/or disconnected with a single hand.